Karma
by kiyoshi rin
Summary: Yi Jung, now older, reflects on his life with a drink of Cognac. Note: There is death :X


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soeul nor BOF.**

A pop was heard as a male opened the bottle of Vin D'Alsace, the clear liquid spilt out of the greenish bottle, filling the champagne glass. He looked at the glass, it was half empty just like his life right now. He knew one person who would claim it was half full. It was his love, his destined soulmate, Chu Ga Eul.

Chu Ga Eul, what a fine name that was, it rolled off the tip of one's tongue like a water flowing downstream or wine being poured in a glass. She was quite the beauty, Yi Jung might add. Her lips graced her beautiful face, those cherry colored lips that made a man like himself entranced. Her porcelain white skin was also enhanced by her soulful brown eyes that seemed to show curiosity and compassion that was displayed in her heart. People were right, eyes were like the window to one's soul and hers were bay windows. Someone could easily go in and out, but many chose to stay for once you were captured by her, hardly anything seemed right without it.

It was this girl that made the lady killer fall to his knees. It was her laughter that made him want to be a clown. It was her personality that attracted Yi Jung to Ga Eul. Most of all, it was Ga Eul's love that tamed the wild fire in his promiscuous heart. She had tamed the beast many others have tried to and just ended up succumbing to him.

Yi Jung took a sip of the wine. It was too sweet, not the right taste for the emotions he felt at the moment. He got up from the arm chair and headed to the wine shelf where he got a new glass along with a new drink. He poured a dark liquid substance to his glass. The drink touched his tongue. It was Cognac, the bitter taste matched the way he felt perfectly, he walked back to his arm chair only to have a picture capture his attention. He picked it up and looked at the photo as he sat down and put his drink on the table beside him. It was a picture of his soulmate and himself. He remembered that day like it was yesterday, after all, it was his happiest moment….

Flowers were blooming and the birds chirped and sang as Ga Eul kissed Yi Jung on the cheek. The crowd cheered as the newlyweds cut the cake and fed a piece to each other. He had wiped the crumbs off the side of her mouth as she looked at him with tears of joy. His mouth met hers and he whispered after, "Saranghae."

Yi Jung's eyes wandered to the young man who had a carefree smile on his face. What did that boy do to deserve such a wonderful girl like Ga Eul? He was not even worthy of her much less being able to look at her. He was a Casanova, one who played with a woman's heart like a fiddle; one whose compassion was equivalent to that of his love's empathy. Yi Jung took a gulp of his Cognac, the bitter taste burned his throat and he pleaded it would burn his heart too. His cold, empathetic heart which only became colder as the time passed.

Tears burned his eyes and he could only hope it would make him blind. He did not want to see a world without Ga Eul in it, but as cruel as it was, here he is, in a dimly lit room reminiscing at the times when Ga Eul was still living.

Oh how horrendous Karma is to him. Karma was a bitch, she who wanted to seek revenge for all the tears he had caused women. She wanted to put a stain on his heart that could never be erased, no matter how much liquor he downed or how much time had passed. It was a part of him, branded in his very soul.

Why was Ga Eul such an idiot for wanting to be a part of his life…no…why was he an idiot for letting her into his life? He should have put on a colder exterior, Yi Jung scoffed, it's not as if that would not be penetrated by her warmth anyways.

He could still recall that day he got a phone call from Woo Bin telling him of the accident.

"Ga Eul…she got hit…there's lot of blood!" Woo Bin had said on his voice with a shaky voice. Yi Jung could hear Jan Di in the background tell Ga Eul to stay awake. Jun Pyo told her that Yi Jung would be there soon.

Yi Jung had rushed to the hospital to find his beloved wife covered in red. So much red.

"Saranghae." She breathed her last words and smiled before her hand slipped from his.

"GA EUL" Yi Jung had shouted, blinded by his tears. "YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT! I'LL FILE FOR DIVORCE…I –I'LL C-CALL UP WOM-"

Ji Hoo placed his hand on Yi Jung's shoulder as Yi Jung cried by his beloved's side. Tears fell like waterfall from his eyes that day, he just couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried to make his heart freeze, it didn't work...

Ga Eul's lips were white, her eyes…lifeless.

Yi Jung downed his drink to alleviate the aching in his heart or perhaps he wanted to make it more volatile, he does deserve it.

There were countless times where he considered remarriage but there was no avail, even after all these years, he was still intoxicated by her. He even contemplated suicide, but he was afraid. He was a fucking coward. Why wasn't it he who died?! Why in the hell did it have to be his angel?! But he knew she would have preferred it this way instead – she was a selfless, lovable, naïve girl. Yi Jung also knew deep down she would never forgive him if he tried to end his life. Ga Eul believed in God so if he killed himself, he would never join her in heaven. Who knows , even if he didn't kill himself, he could still be damned to hell for making such an innocent girl fall for a playboy. All he could do for now is to drown himself in alcohol and wait. His heavy eyelids forced him into slumber. One trail of tears slid down from his eyes.

Karma was a bitch for making time so slow.

_ End_

**Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review! :]**


End file.
